The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to sensing and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a system and a method for sensing light.
Photodetectors are used for light sensing in myriad applications and in diverse fields of science and technology. In these sensors, optical signals are transformed into elementary charge carriers, such as electrons, holes or ions. Signal charge packets of such elementary charge carriers are amplified and converted to an electrical signal which is fed into a recording or analyzing device and/or used as a feedback signal for monitoring.
Spectral discrimination by photodetectors is currently realized using broadband inorganic semiconductor photodiodes in combination with a dichroic mirrors or set of optical filters. For narrowband light sensing several approaches have been utilized. In one approach, broadband photodetectors are combined with bandpass filters and nanocrystals in a photodiode active layer [Lim et al., 2015, Scientific Reports 5, 7708; Lee et al., 2014, The Journal of Physical Chemistry C 118, 13424-13431; Lyons et al., 2014, Organic Electronics 15, 2903-2911]. In another approach, the light is split into its component colors [Nishiwaki et al., 2013, Nat Photon 7, 248-254]. In another approach, the plasmonic effect is utilized to enhance absorption in a particular wavelength range [Sobhani et al., 2013, Nat Commun 4, 1643].
For the detection of light in the infrared range at wavelengths above 600 nm, quantum dots in combination with graphene have been utilized [Klekachev et al., 2011, Physica E: Low-dimensional Systems and Nanostructures 43, 1046-1049; Konstantatos et al., 2012, Nat Nano 7, 363-368].
Additional Background Art includes WO2011/154939, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.